Incluso si duele
by Hibago
Summary: Yoichi quiere protegerlos a todos sin ningún costo, excepto el de su felicidad. Él tiene sentimientos escondidos por cierta persona, la cual está enamorada de quien ya tiene a ese alguien especial. Advertencias: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi ligero. Spoilers del manga. ¡Disfruten la lectura!


Se me olvidó cómo se utilizaba esta página por alguna razón... Dejando eso de lado, hola adorables creaciones humanas ;u; Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me pasé por los lares a publicar algo, en este caso, escribí algo pequeñito -como todos los capítulos-. Dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga, lo continuaré. Abrazos de oso y espero les guste.

**Owari no Seraph no es de mi propiedad.**

[...]

Él ansiaba volverse tan fuerte como sus superiores. Quería mejorar sus habilidades y la de su arma de combate a larga distancia. Quería estar a la altura de los miembros más poderosos de su grupo. Quería demostrar no sólo su resistencia psicológica, sino la física de igual manera. Él deseaba con todo el corazón, alma y cuerpo, proteger a su ahora nueva familia sin consanguíneos, la tan apreciada unión de lazos que se desarrolló a lo largo del tiempo que compartieron juntos.

En especial a Kimizuki... ¿Que por qué? Inevitablemente, no lo tenía muy claro. Quizá la complicada forma que demuestra su amor a quienes le rodean, o quizá el sentimiento de anhelar la protección y recuperación de su hermana. Aquello causaba una sensación de increíble fervor a la altura de su pecho, además de cosquillas que florecían en la zona baja de su estómago.

Verlo sonreír de vez en cuando, pelear con Yuu, velar por el bienestar de su hermanita menor, eran algunas de las acciones notadas que achicaron su corazón y permitieron nuevamente una calidez para él, en esta difícil e inesperada era. A veces, se cuestionaba si lo que sentía era un amor pasional -por decirle de alguna manera- o algo por el estilo... Sin embargo, aclarar esto no tenía ninguna opción viable, por lo que calló.

Durante su primera batalla fuera de la ciudad, percibió un ambiente cruel entre Kimizuki y Yuu junto al vampiro, familiar del último: Mika. Incluso si tenía que concentrarse en el ataque de los enemigos, los observó y su corazón se contrajo, mostrando debilidad y ventaja a los adversarios.

¿Cuál fue la razón para que bajara la frágil defensa de su arma?

La esperanza, la sorpresa e incertidumbre entre el poseedor de cabellos negros y el rubio, se denotaba en los ojos de cada uno, agregando la alegría y miedo de encontrarse en el campo de batalla. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que significaba la mirada que se dirigían... Fue ahí cuando Kimizuki trató de detener la escena con cierta hostilidad, enojo y celos impregnada en cada rincón de su rostro. En ese preciso momento, se quebró en pequeños y delgados cristales: lo que no logró aclarar, se hizo más evidente que nunca; finalmente, lo comprendió.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó, puesto que un bebedor de sangre iba a atrapar al de lentes gruesos por la espalda, y así sucedió. Todo fue tan rápido, que a duras penas enfocó su mente en el golpe que recibió, la mordida y el desenfrenado poder de quien habitó en la ciudad de vampiros los primeros cuatro años desde la doblegación y extinción frecuente de la raza humana.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, los enemigos ya habían desaparecido, y sin más, buscó con sus ojos, al causante de sus confusos y alborotados pensamientos. —Kimizuki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —. Se aproximó al de mayor estatura, preocupado por su estado actual -cual no era grave ni serio, sólo algunos rasguños, moretones y una mordedura-. Sin embargo, no le devolvió palabra, asintiendo levemente a señal de afirmación, fijando su mirada en el cuerpo herido de su compañero inconsciente en el suelo, para proceder a ofrecerse a cargarlo por sí mismo.

Él, aunque estaba preocupado por aquellos dos, no pudo evitar ignorar el hecho de derramar algunas lágrimas. —Tranquilo, Yoichiro, se recuperará pronto. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Sabemos que es virgen y un cabeza hueca irracional, pero es muy fuerte —Shinoa le animó como la líder del grupo, sacándole una sonrisita forzada de sus finos labios.

Las horas habían acudido al llamado del tiempo sin paciencia alguna. El caído en combate no presentaba signos de querer despertar, aunque su condición era estable y sin secuelas perjudiciales para su salud.

Era un poco reservado con sus palabras, pero tenía que preguntarle una cosa… —¿Estás enamorado de él? —susurró. Cuando el mayor sentado en una silla a la par de la cama del hospital le miró, él meneó su cabeza señalando a Yuu con ella- Observé la forma en la que le mirabas, curiosamente la reconocí al instante –sonrió, esperando que no se enojara. Las pálidas mejillas de Kimizuki se encendieron de un momento a otro, confirmando su sospecha- No me golpees que no le diré a nadie, sé lo molesto que ellas dos pueden ser.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie.

—¿Y quién dijo que lo estabas? —fingió demencia.

—Pues… -le interrumpió posando un dedo índice en la boca contraria, haciendo un además de silencio con su mano sobre su boca-

—¡Secreto guardado! No lo tienes que negar. —Se sentía imponente en aquel momento, pero tenía que seguir actuando como normalmente lo hacía.

El rubio chasqueó un poco la lengua, mordiendo la parte interna de su boca, tendría que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. —No lo negaré contigo, y confío en las palabras que has dicho.

—¡Perfecto! —un gritillo moderadamente subido de tono salió de su boca. Al darse cuenta de lo que acabó de articular, cohibido y avergonzado, decidió desviar la mirada a la cara de su durmiente amigo- ¿Y bien? ¿Le dirás?

—No tienes que meter tu nariz aquí…

—Disculpa. —De ahora en adelante, pensaría antes de hablar de ese tema con él. Rascó su mejilla un par de segundos. Ya había hecho su visita diaria, por lo que se despidió sin más.

Luego de asegurarse de haber cerrado su habitación, se sentó en su cama mirando sobre sus pies. No tenía el valor de decirle a nadie sobre lo que sentía en esos momento porque seguramente se burlarían de él, tampoco había tenido el coraje de decirle a Kimizuki la forma en que lo veía incluso sabiendo que quería más a Yuu que a él, ni de advertirle que éste, amaba a Mika.

Tal vez, aquello no le causaría tanto dolor en palabras que descubriéndolo por hechos concisos y directos, pero no, definitivamente no lo haría, no quería que le odiara. Preferiría morir antes que eso.

Con tal decisión grabada con cicatrices en su frente, cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces. Igualmente, el llanto se hizo presente esa noche en la habitación, hasta que el cansancio y el sueño le ganó.


End file.
